Mouse Ears
by Azzi.Turner
Summary: Where did Columbia get her mouse ears. Columbia and Magenta take a trip to Disneyland.


_Author's note: Hi there! This is my first Rocky Horror fic, so I'm sorry if anyone seems OOC. I did try. Anyway, this is a fic about where Columbia got her Mickey Mouse Ears from, hope you enjoy it. Thanks to _opheliafrump _for letting me use this idea, I really appreciate it. Reviews would be nice :)  
Azzi_

_Disclaimer: I asked Richard to share, but he didn't want to, so I don't own it_

Magenta frowned when she entered the kitchen and saw Columbia sitting on one of the counters, kicking her feet so that the heels of her tap shoes gouged the wood of the cupboard below.

"Why are you doing that?" Magenta asked as she walked forward to push the girl off the counter.

"I'm really bored," Columbia whined. "There's nothing to do here when Frank is busy."

Magenta reached her and pushed her off, Columbia landed neatly on her feet, with a slight tap.

"Find something less destructive," Magenta ordered. "Riff Raff spent months making these cupboards, he won't be happy that you've broken them."

Columbia smiled at her friend, hands innocently entwined behind her back, "Hey Magenta?"

Magenta looked at her suspiciously.

"Want to do something really fun?"

"No," seeing the girl's face drop, she changed her answer. "What?"

Columbia replied, "Well, I've always really, really wanted to do... something. But I've never had a chance to."

"What?" Magenta repeated her previous question.

"Go to Disneyland," Columbia's smile widened to a grin.

"What's Disneyland?" Magenta asked.

"Only the most magical place in the whole world," Columbia replied, spinning in circles.

Magenta raised an eyebrow, but didn't day anything.

"We could go on a road trip," Columbia suggested. "It's easier than flying."

"A road trip?" Magenta asked.

"Yeah," Columbia nodded eagerly. "It'll be fun, you and me in Frank's pick up truck, driving to California."

"Is it far?" Magenta asked.

"About twenty two hours if you drive non stop."

Magenta pulled a face, "I think I know a faster way."

Magenta led Columbia into a room near the back of the house. It was full of lots of shiny and fancy equipment.

"Whoa," Columbia poked one of the objects. "What is all this stuff?"

"Just some things that we brought with us when we left Transylvania," Magenta leaned over a pile of junk and picked up something that looked like a wristwatch on steroids.

"What's that?" Columbia leaned closer to get a better look.

"It's called a translet. It can transport you wherever you want to go," Magenta strapped it to her wrist. "But it's restricted to which ever planet you are on."

"So we can go to Disneyland with that thing?"

Magenta nodded, "Put your hand on it."

Columbia wrapped a hand around the translet. Magenta asked her the address of Disneyland and then punched it in as coordinates. A bright light flooded them and then they were in a small room. Columbia blinked to regain her vision.

"Urgh," Magenta was rubbing her eyes. "I forgot about that part."

They looked around the room that they stood in. It was a toilet cubicle.

Columbia giggled, "It's going to look really dodgy when we walk out of here."

"Are we in Disneyland?" Magenta asked.

"I'll have a look," Columbia pushed open the door and walked out.

Half a second later she was in back in the cubicle, a look of complete shock on her face.

"What?" Magenta asked, slightly panicked. "Did I get the coordinates terribly wrong?"

Columbia shook her head.

"What then?"

"We're in the men's bathroom," Columbia whispered.

"Ooh," Magenta grinned. "Anything good?"

Columbia slapped Magenta lightly around the back of the head, "No!"

"Oh, well," Magenta shrugged. "Are we in Disneyland?"

"I didn't get that far," Columbia replied.

"Come on then," Magenta opened the door wide and shoved Columbia out.

One of the men turned around, "Hello ladies."

Columbia screamed and ran out. Magenta followed, cackling.

"What?" she cried to her friend. "It's not as if you haven't seen one before!"

Columbia stopped just outside the bathroom and turned to her friend in awe, "We're here!"

They were now standing in the wide, but crowded, open space that was Disneyland.

"Whoa," Magenta turned slowly, taking in the site.

There were people everywhere, many of them eating, and lots and lots of children.

Columbia let out a little squeal, "This is so cool!"

Magenta had to agree, although she didn't care for earthlings all that much, and there certainly a lot of them around here, she had to admit, it was a truly spectacular sight.

"Why do those people look so funny?" Magenta asked, pointing to someone dressed in a costume.

"They're pretending to be Disney characters," Columbia explained. "See, there's Snow White, and there's Winnie the Pooh, and there's... Oh! Mickey Mouse! I love Mickey Mouse!"

Columbia skipped over to the guy dressed as Mickey Mouse and wrapped her arms around him. Magenta followed quickly so as not to lose the girl.

"Quick, Magenta!" Columbia called. "Take a picture!"

"With what?" Magenta asked.

Columbia pointed to a stand about three feet away that was selling disposable cameras. Magenta reached over and grabbed one, quickly snapping a photo of Columbia and the giant mouse.

"Happy?" she asked.

"Did you pay for that?"

Magenta shook her head. Columbia rolled her eyes and handed a little money to a grumpy looking man who was selling the cameras.

"What do you want to do now?" Columbia asked.

Magenta quickly scanned the scene and then pointed up at a big roller-coaster, it had a grouping of three circles on it, Magenta guessed they were supposed to look like a mouse head. Columbia was practically jumping up and down with excitement, she grabbed Magenta's hand and pulled her over to the line for the ride.

Several hours, and several rides later and it was getting dark.

"We should go soon," Magenta said. "Riff Raff will be wondering where we are."

"Frank too," Columbia added, nodding.

Magenta disagreed, "Frank won't really care where we are until he wants us, which I doubt will be until it's very dark."

"There's just one thing I want to do first," Columbia eyed up one of the shops.

Magenta sighed, "Fine, but don't be long."

"Come on," Columbia once again took hold of Magenta's hand and pulled her into the shop.

Once inside she spent what seemed like hours looking over everything, picking it up and checking the price, fiddling with it in her hands, checking it for breaks, occasionally hitting it with her palm to see if it _would_ break. Magenta finally walked over to her and said in an exasperated tone,

"Just pick something."

Columbia glared for a moment, and then tapped her way over to one table that was full of hats, with the same grouping of three circles as the roller-coaster.

"What are they?" Magenta had to ask.

"Mickey Mouse ears," Columbia grinned. "I've wanted a pair of these since forever."

Columbia scooped to pairs off the table and went and bought them. As they headed back to the toilet cubicle to depart Magenta asked,

"Why did you buy two pairs?"

"One for me," Columbia passed it to her friend. "One for you."

Magenta passed it back, "I won't ever wear it."

"Well," Columbia rationalised. "If you change your mind, you have one."

They arrived at the cubicle, closed the doors and used the translet to go back home. Columbia was wearing her mouse ears, Magenta holding hers as far away from her as possible. When they got to their bedroom Magenta threw hers onto a dresser. Columbia rushed over and picked it up.

"Please," she begged. "Just wear them for a minute. You don't even have to leave this room, no-one will see you."

Magenta, sensing the nagging would not stop until she put the ears on, did so.

Columbia grinned broadly, "See, it's not so bad, is it?"

Magenta was about to answer when the door burst open. There stood Riff Raff, panting. He saw the girls and rushed forward to hug his sister.

"There you are," he puffed. "I've been looking for you everywhere."

"We just took a little trip," Columbia told him.

Riff Raff stepped back and noticed the ears that the women wore, "What the hell is on your head?"

* * *

_A/N: Hi again! I hope you liked it. I gave Magenta a pair to, because you can see another pair in the background of Touch Me, and it can only be assumed that they're hers._


End file.
